The present invention relates to heaters generally and in particular to a heater of the type which heats a stream of air flowing through the heater by heat exchange between the air and heat generated by a burner assembly.
Although by no means exclusively, the present invention relates to a heater for use as a part of a ducted space heating system for a domestic home.